Familiar
|artist = & |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = March 6, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 144 |kcal = |dura = 3:16 |nowc = Familiar |audio = |choreo = Cain KitsaisFile:Familiar ChoreoProof.png |perf = Thibaut Orsonihttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bm_XV6slyNa/?taken-by=thibautorsoni[[:File:Screenshot 2018-10-25-17-35-19.png]] }}Liam Payne ve J Balvin tarafindan " " , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç bir erkek. Kırmızı dantel ile turuncu bir fötr şapka altına gizlenmiş siyah saçları ve buna uygun bir koyu sakal ve bıyık vardır. Tropikal bir desende siyah ve sarı-turuncu palmiye yaprakları olan pembe bir düğmeli gömlek giyiyor. Gömleğinin ilk birkaç düğmesi geri bırakılmış ve pantolonunun içine yarı sıkışmış durumda. Ayrıca siyah kuşaklı bir turkuaz chino pantolon ve beyaz bir taban ve ayak parmağı olan indigo spor ayakkabı giyiyor. Yuvarlak siyah güneş gözlükleri, çok koyu kahverengi ahşap boncuklu kolye ve bilezikler, büyük bir altın bilezik ve altın yüzükler ile aksesuarlandırılmıştır. Arka Plan Rutin, yandaki renkli çizgilerle çevrili bir dairede gerçekleşir. Rutin sırasında arka planda hibiscus çiçek ve papağan görülebilir. Başlangıçta, etrafında dönen bir kare ile birlikte bir deniz feneri görülebilir. Daha sonra, frangipani çiçekleri, 2 toucan, 2 turuncu hibiscus çiçek, 2 mavi deniz kabuğu, 3 palmiye ağacı ve gökyüzünde “Tanıdık” kelimesini içeren bir şehir olan başka bir daireye geçmeden önce ekranın altından tükürür. Tukanlar, şarkının ritmiyle başını sallarken, şehirdeki 3 bina ritmi aydınlattı. Koro öncesi dönem boyunca arka plan, kenarları çevreleyen yunuslar, 2 yolcu gemisi, 2 deniz kabuğu, 2 şemsiye ve daire içindeki bir kabana giren bir köprüyle plaj temasına geçiş yapar. Koroda, arka plan, şarkının ritmine bakacak şekilde darbe ve dönüş yapan birkaç daire kümesine dönüşürken, bir palmiye yaprağı ortadaki dairede görülebilir. Hibiscus çiçekler daire üzerinde büyürken, çizgiler büyük bir gitar gibi görünmesi için dairelerden geçer. Şarkılar, şarkının gitar bölümlerine çarptı. Şarkının ikinci kısmında, otomobil dışarıya çıkan bir avuç yaprağına geçmeden önce, deniz feneri dairesinde görünür. Bu süreçte papağanlar, hibiscus çiçekler ve palmiye ağaçları ile birlikte 2 bina yan tarafta gözüküyor. "Ah ah ah" bölümünde, arka taraf, "Bu gecenin ilerisinde" olan bir kartpostala dönüşür, bisikletler kartpostal boyunca ilerler ve altındaki palmiye ağaçları, deniz feneri, bina ve hibiscus çiçeklerden geçer. J Balvin'in ayetinde, koç sihirli bir şekilde ebegümeci çiçeklerini, deniz kabuklarını, üçgenleri, arabaları, palmiye ağaçlarını, papağanları ve şezlongları hareketlerine tek tek gösterir. Daha sonra ritmi atmaya başlarlar. Şarkının son bölümünde, koç araba geçerken ve yandaki binalar ile birlikte kaybolurken 2 dönen kareden oluşan hayali bir tünelden geçiyor. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Ellerinizi kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Kıvrıl ve sağ parmağını dudaklarına koy. Familiar gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Familiar gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Familiar gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Familiar gm 2-0.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Summer Vibes *Put a Lid on It * *Summer Vibes *Crazy Carnival *All Songs F-J Trivia * Oyun önizlemesinde, her oyuncunun (Happy hariç) puan çubukları merkez dışındadır ve Baby'nin dikdörtgenin dışında kalmasıyla sonuçlanır. ** Bu aynı zamanda '' One Kiss '' ve '' Toy '' için yapılan önizlemelerde de olur. * Rutin yedinci nesil versiyonu daha basit bir arka plan kullanır. * Menü öğelerinde koçun şapkası turuncu yerine sarı renktedir. Galeri Game Files Familiar cover generic.png|''Familiar'' Familiar cover albumcoach.png| album coach Familiar_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Familiar banner bkg.png| menu banner familiar map bkg.png| map background Familiar cover 1024.png| cover Familiar_BC.jpg| cover Familiar 989.png|Avatar Familiar pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_familiar002.png|Postcard 1 postcard_familiar002_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_familiar004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_familiar004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Familiar_jd2019_menu.png|''Familiar'' on the menu (8th-gen) Familiar_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Familiar_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Familiar_jdnow_menu.png|''Familiar'' on the menu Familiar_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Familiar_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Familiar teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmgXCf3BmvV/ Familiar_instagram_teaser_2.gif|Teaser 2 Familar twitter teaser.gif|Twitter teaser familiar promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay Familiar promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Familiar spacegirlkids jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Cosmic Party) Behind the Scenes familiar bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Familiar BTS.gif|Behind The Scenes 2 Familiar conceptart 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Familiar conceptart 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Familiar conceptart 3.jpg|Concept art 3 Familiar conceptart 4.jpg|Concept art 4 Familiar conceptart 5.jpg|Concept art 5 Familiar conceptart 6.jpg|Concept art 6 Familiar conceptart 7.jpg|Concept art 7 Familiar conceptart 8.jpg|Concept art 8 Familiar conceptart 9.jpg|Concept art 9 Others Familiar thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Familiar thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Familiar background comparison.png|Background comparison (7th-Gen VS 8th-Gen) Videos Official Music Video Liam Payne & J Balvin - Familiar (Official Video) Familiar (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Familiar - Gameplay Teaser (US) Familiar - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - Familiar Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (7th-Gen) Familiar - Just Dance Now Familiar - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Familiar - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) (7th-Gen) References Site Navigation es:Familiar en:Familiar Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:J Balvin Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Thibaut Orsoni Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları